vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heavenly Record Eater
Summary The Heavenly Record Eater is a cosmic being in the Instant Death series and one of the antagonists of Volume 3. It is said to be a giant fish that constantly swims in the void of the Sea, beyond space and time, where it eats numerous Heavenly Records through all eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher. At least 2-C, likely 2-B via his true self's power | At least 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Heavenly Record Eater, The Deep Sea Fish Origin: Instant Death Gender: Depends on vessel | Genderless Age: Depends on vessel | Transcends time Classification: Emperor of Arganda, Consumer of worlds Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Can control entire empires), Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can freely control reality with its own will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Can become aware/spectate things taking place on other places, should be able to do this on a Universal scale), Precognition (Can see the future via his control over Space-Time), Creation (Can create anything from his knowledge), Possession, Immortality (Types 4, 6 and 9; Can compress his data into the body of a human to use it as his vessel, can create an avatar from scratch and his true body resides outside of Space-Time), Resistance to Transmutation (Considered himself safe from being crystallized) |-|True Form=All previous abilities excluding Immortality (Type 9). Absorption (Can absorb Space-Times, and the information of the Heavenly Records), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can interact with, consume and destroy the conceptual vessel of the world), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate its data to create avatars or take over people), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists beyond space time, it's free to move "up" and "down" in the void of the "Sea"), Large Size (Type 9; Its mouth alone can swallow an entire universe space-time continuum), Immortality (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Possibly Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Likely Type 1; Heavenly records are considered to be part of it's existence and can control space and time thanks to it) and Conceptual Embodiment (Type 3. Embodies the concept of countless heavenly records; Heavenly Records are stated to be conceptual in nature) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Stronger than the sealed Devil, who performed this feat). At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level with Reality Warping (Can exercise his true self's power to manipulate space-times that are within the range) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Spent an eternity consuming numerous, likely countless space-times and can use them to empower his attacks) Speed: Relativistic+, likely higher (Should scale above most Sages like Aoi Hayanose and Sword Saints like Rick) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond time and space, in the Sea of Nothingness, where it constantly eats heavenly records/space-times through all eternity) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable via sheer size Striking Strength: At least Island Class likely higher | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be comparable to his own attacks) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (Contains numerous, likely countless space-times within itself) Stamina: Extremely high (Has spent his whole lifetime in a cycle of War and Destruction) | Limitless (Transcends time) Range: Standard Melee Range. Kilometers via Magic (Scaling from weaker magic users). Universal with Reality Warping. | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Extremely High (Contains the entire knowledge of countless Universes within himself) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatar | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Information Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Isekai Characters